


Tik Tok (Calicornia Parody)

by Calicornia



Category: Calicornia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: No fandom tags because this is one for the Calicornia fans
Kudos: 5





	Tik Tok (Calicornia Parody)

Wake up in the morning feeling like Jo Joestar,

Got my pepto bismol and xbox,

And everybody's gay,

My balls are full of soup and I'm in the coochie dungeon,

Komaeda hasn't cum in six weeks, time to get the fridge,

I'm talking ascending to sourdough (dough),

Becoming a massive hoe (hoe),

Letting Komaeda lick my toes (toes),

(Hajime, it's been six weeks),

Going to the Swamp Ass Bar (bar),

Fighting the Thanos Car (car),

Fucked up on artificial coochiiiiie,

Josuke Metallica, 

Is gonna be the one,

To save us all,

From,

Sideshow Bob,

Souda and Santa Claus,

Woah (lore spoilers),

Woah Oh Oh,

The wizard named Markiplier,

Lives at the top,

Of the Dick Cheese Mountains,

He's Koichi's half brother vampire,

Their step dad is Tyler the Hajime,

The wizard named Markiplier,

Lives at the top,

Of the Dick Cheese Mountains,

He's Koichi's half brother vampire,

Their step dad is Tyler the Hajime,

I wrote this song off beat in true Calicornia fashion

Don't stop

Fill your balls

With some vegan soup mixture

Tonight

I'm pissing my pants


End file.
